Arrangements described herein relate to electronic meetings.
Web conferencing is a service that allows conferencing events to be shared among remote locations, for example via a public network, such as the Internet, and/or a private network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). The service allows information to be shared simultaneously, across geographically dispersed locations in real-time. Web conferencing may be used to host meetings, training events, lectures, presentations, or the like.
A webinar is a neologism, short for Web-based seminar, and generally refers to a presentation, lecture, workshop or seminar that is transmitted over the Web. In a webinar, information typically is communicated from the speaker to the audience with limited audience interaction. A webinar, however, can be collaborative. For example, in a webinar members of the audience can be polled to enter responses to questions that are presented, and the members can provided an opportunity to participate in a question and answer session.